


We're Happy, Free, Confused, and Lonely at the Same Time.

by TylerM



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Cute, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, No Relationship, Other, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, sad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony isn't sure, but he *thinks* Steve Rogers is going to try and argue with him about not being a kid, while wrapped up in a fluffy blanket and plaid pyjama pants watching a Disney movie. Tony really hopes that is the case. The Captain America voice looses all affect when wrapped up in that blanket and Tony can't wait to inform him as such."</p><p>- The one where Tony realises that Captain America and Steve Rogers are not the same person, and Steve is so much younger then he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Happy, Free, Confused, and Lonely at the Same Time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self indulgent fic (actually when aren't my fics?), I was thinking the other day about the technical age gap between RDJ and Chris Evans, and then Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. According to some research I did (google) Tony would have been 44 during the Avengers movie, and if Steve was 21 when he became a super solider, he should be about 24 in the movie. That's a bit of an age gap, really Steve is just a kid (believe me anyone in their 20's is not an adult I WOULD KNOW *insert crying emoji because being a grown-up sucks*). So for the sake of this story I made him 22, and hell just kind of broke. It's a little OOC, and its major fluff so be warned. I just really liked the idea of Steve Rogers being this traumatised kid and Tony as a somewhat dad. Sorry their is no slash, did not work for this idea at all. (I know I'm such a weirdo), Enjoy! :)

Tony usually calls himself observant, he comes across as cocky and self absorbed, but he knows he's observant. He watches people, tries to understand their ticks. It's useful in the industry he is, being able to play and manipulate people into what he wants. He grew up in the spotlight and he knows how to work it in his favour.

When the Avengers all move into his tower after the whole Loki incident, he realises this talent is so much more useful then it could ever be. He's living with people who are arguably more messed up then he is, they all have ticks. Triggers if you will. And Tonys good at observing them, and making sure these people, these messed up bunch of weirdos that he would never admit aloud that he has really grown to love, feel as content as humanly possible.

He doubts for the last few years Bruce or Nat have ever felt content, so he tries to understand them a bit better. By observation and silent adjusting.

If nothing else, Tony is a people pleaser.

He notices how docile and timid Bruce is off the bat, it's hard not to really. No need to be a genius for this one. How calculating Bruce is of every movement and noise he makes, worried he'll say the wrong thing or someone else will and set the other guy off. How incredibly small Bruce can make himself despite potentially being the biggest in the room. So Tony does all he can to make him comfortable around him, make Bruce understand that no matter what he says it will never be wrong to him. Tony will never kick him out or send him packing to Shield. His home is now Bruce's. Bruce is wary at first, timid like always. But Tony knows he starts to get it when he sits at the breakfast table with them, enjoying their company long after his finished his, or leaves his books in the common room, sitting in content silence with him when he wants to read.

He notices the way Clint uses humour and sarcasm to heavily defend himself, a bitter and quick mask to ensure nobody ever realises how truly family orientated and lost he is. He is quick and agile and willing to take on a verbal battle as much as Tony is, and he's got as many daddy issues as Tony does. He doesn't push Clint, knows he doesn't want to talk about his issues so Clint probably doesn't want to talk about his. Instead he sets up the range just like a real one in the gym on the second floor, filled with as many arrows and toys he can think an archer would like. Plus, he adds in a few more vents and increases the size and stability of them, making them much more accommodating for a man sized bird. Tony thinks it's insane, but soon gets that claustrophobia doesn't exist with Clint and smaller the better. He fills a corner of Barton's rooms with beanbags one day, and the small nod he gets the next is enough to know it was what he wanted.

Natasha, is good at playing people. Almost as good as him, she uses her lack of words to work them though, facial expressions stinging more than any word really could. He watches how desperate she is for a family that she feels she can never get and would never verbalise. How she itches to embrace certain cultures but stops herself, self indulgence isn't what she was taught. So, instead of talking about it, Tony gives her a ballet studio when he found out she was a pro at it. Sets it up on the 12th floor and doesn't mention it, lets her stumble upon it when she's snooping like he knows she will. Fills JARVIS with every rom-com, comedy and weird mushy ballet movie or just plain romance he thinks she might like, because while she will never admit to it but she loves them. Tony knows. She's one of the hardest to get to, because she's much more emotionally and physically guarded then the others, she's trained to be. But eventually Tony knows she trusts him, when he finds her curled under a blanket in the common room, reading one of the many romance novels he order and left in the library hoping she would stumble upon and smiles at him when he enters. She even lets him sit next to her on the couch, and leans into him slightly while he watches TV quietly. It's nice.

Thor is the easiest to read, as he's probably had the most stable childhood with the least issues. Besides crazy psychotic brother, of course. Thor is loveable, and trusting, and kind and willing to learn. Even if that means he breaks a few toasters that Tony has to replace (actually Tony loves trying to make toasters so durable they can match the Gods strength, he's almost there he swears). The thing is he gets home sick often, something he's never verbalised but Tony can tell. He always can tell. So he does he's best to include Thor in everything, movie night, family dinners anything that might make him feel included. In the end, Tony realises he is the easiest to make happy. As he shows Thor his private jet, and says he can use it at any time he wants to visit Jane. Tonys sure he's ribs were almost broken in the hug Thor eloped him in.

Surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly as it turns out, Steve is the one that startles Tony the most. At face value, Steve looks the most well adjusted. Seems to fit into the new century quite well, willing to embrace the culture and technology. It's not easy, but he seems to have the least problems. He is after all Captain America, god's gift to mankind. What kind of issues would a super solider have?

Tony of course, doesn't trust a man without a dark side.

Its' not until they have all moved in, a few months afterwards until it really, really hits Tony.

It's just, he's never noticed how incredibly _young_ Steve actually is.

Not Captain America, but Steve Rogers. And essentially Tony realises he is living with two different people. Captain America is fearless, confident and strong, he is what Steve has always wanted to be and shows a facade to the world of pure bravery.  Steve Rogers is a little bit harder to decipher.

Tony's always making old jokes at his expense and calling him grandpa, because technically he should be about 90. But then, one day when their in the tower having breakfast and Steve burns the eggs his cooking, looking way too sad and dejected at the prospect because come in their just eggs, it hits Tony how young the man before him is. He was given the super serum at 21, and then gone under. When they brought him back he was a mere 22, he hasn't aged a day.

At 21 Captain America was forced into enemy lines, on the front line no doubt. Sure, lots were back then, but Steve was basically just a kid. Then he was frozen for 40 odd years, brought back and again expected to be a leader of this crazy 21st century team. The poor guy barely knew what was going on half the time. Your general Shield agent wasn't allowed out of basic desk duty until they were at least 24. Yet here was brave, strong, sturdy Captain America expected to lead them into the firing line, when Steve Rogers was just a kid.

A kid now out of time, without a family or friends.

It seemed, that Tony was the only one who had really realised this, even though he suspected Nat had concerns about it. They hadn't discussed it though, but sometimes when Steve pouts over his burnt eggs or looks confused by the prospect of the internet he shares a sad look with the assassin. Like they both know something but don't know what to do with it.

Here Tony was, 44 and barely getting by was it not for Pepper. He was a wreck at 22, granted those were his early days of managing the company, booze and girls a common luxury, but still. Tony didn't know how to make Steve feel welcomed or comfortable. He was a little out of touch with kids, particularly kids who were also out of touch with this century.

It was a confusing worm hole of _out of touchness._

One day, something small comes to him which he should have realised earlier.

"Yo, super serum I've got these designs I want you to look at - holy shit is it a sauna in here?" Tony cries looking around Steve's room and absolutely dying at the temperature. Steve must have his heater up full blast because it is boiling in this room. He'd just welcomed himself in, after asking JARVIS if the man was decent because it was still his tower, but he didn't expect the room to be at maximum temperature. Steve at least had the decency to look sheepish at Tony where he was perched on the bed sketching. He looks like he's been caught doing something awful and not sitting on his bed with the heater turned up.

He blushes despite himself and rubs his neck awkwardly, "Um sorry? It was just cold and JARVIS said he didn't mind turning up the heat?" He says it so much like a question, like he might be in trouble for turning up the heat in his own room that Tony almost feels bad for his outburst.

Almost.

Tony looks at him calculating and then outside, its winter sure. But it's not a particularly cold day, no more than usual. He eyes the super solider up and down a few times, he's wearing jeans and a jumper that looks warmer than anything he owns. He looks like a regular 22 year old, the facade of adulthood and all of the chaos that comes with being 22 (and being a super solider). Except a lot more bashful, like a dog you've just caught pining at your bedroom door.

 He frowns, trying to place it, he's missing something here.

 This obviously makes Steve nervous and starts to ramble,

"Sorry it was just cold and I didn't think you would mind I can get JARVIS to turn it down I just get cold easily and -" Steve's still rambling before it dawns on Tony,

_I just get cold easily_

Ice. Frozen. 40 years.

That makes sense, Tony should have calculated that in beforehand. He kicks himself quietly for not realising.

"No, stop don't worry about it Steve its fine. You can have it the temperature of Hawaii or Antarctica for all I care. It's your room," Tony tries to sound dismissive, nonchalant as possible so he doesn't set the solider off in a panic, he needs Steve to know whatever he does is fine. "I just had these designs for your suit I wanted you to have a look at,"

Steve is still blushing and standing now, sketches on the floor where they'd fallen when he was in a haste to explain himself and now he looks even more embarrassed then before. Tony watches though, as he regains himself, forming his face into his Captain America nothing scares me stoic, "Yeah of course,"

He's standing tall and aware now, the embarrassed Steve Rogers is gone. But Tony didn't miss it, miss the opening Steve had accidently given him, behind the mask of Captain America. It was that moment when he again saw how young Steve was. The 22 year old, who gets cold easily because of the ice and is too embarrassed to tell anyone.

"Just take a look at them," He says handing over the tablet, "if there's anything wrong with them let JARVIS know and I'll change them. If I don't hear back in 24 hours I'll go ahead with the new designs spangles."

Steve just nods stern and Tony quickly leaves the room.

That night, Tony works on designs for a blanket to keep as much heat in as possible, working off designs they use for missions in Russia but improving them. It doesn't take him long, a piece of cake to what he's used to. And it's not long before he's designed the perfect blanket to retain as much body heat as possible, adding in extra warmth, a baby blue colour and a fluffy design. Because he knows Steve will appreciate fluffy.

In two days he makes it, and leaves it in a parcel at Steve's bed when he's not there.  Steve doesn't mention it the next morning at breakfast but honestly Tony didn't think he would.

Tony's sneaky though and asks JARVIS to monitor him. Steve uses the blanket every night for a week.

-/-/-/-

Tony doesn't think of the blanket for a while, or Steve for that matter because he's working nonstop on his new blasters for the suit and arrows for Clint and also reworking one of Bruce's old theories that he wants to show him later, so he doesn't much think of Captain America or his new blanket.

It's not until a couple of weeks later, he wonders into the kitchen around midday to find Steve staring intently over a cook book and the oven, something simmering on the stove that has Tony intrigued. He'd only come up for coffee, and maybe a bagel of some kind, he assumed everyone else was out if he was being honest. Hasn't had much time to check on their schedules.

"What's cooking cap?" Tony asks and doesn't miss the way he startles the blonde, who looks up sheepishly at Tony.

"I didn't think anyone was here," Steve says honestly, like being embarrassed at being caught cooking. Maybe he is, Tony had never considered that.

"Just getting some coffee, no need to mind me master chef," He replies easily. The reference goes completely over Steve's head even though he's taken to reality TV and Steve just looks self-conscious.

"I thought I would try to cook something, I always wanted to learn but we didn't really have the equipment where I was from," He says like his trying to justify himself. Tony has no idea why, Steve can do whatever he wants when he wants as long as he's not blowing up his tower ( _thank you very fucking much Barton)_

Tony contemplates this, "Well if that's something, we don't lack equipment here,"

Steve smiles at him, "I can't seem to get it right though," he says almost dejectedly.

For some reason, cooking is something Steve can't seem to master no matter how many times he tries and it really bothers him. Tony thinks it might have something to do with the Great Depression era in him still, the lack of food they had and need to salvage and maintain it, the war were everything was limited and scarce, but Tony's always tried to assure him there will never _not_ be enough food. Even to sustain a super solider and Hulk.

He looks like a sad puppy when he looks at Tony and back to his cooking book, "You can't be good at everything big guy," Tony tries to joke but even that goes over Steve's head.

He shrugs, not making eye contact with him and standing very still, "my mom was always very good at cooking, thought I would be too,"

And there is the light bulb moment again, granted this was far less easy to read then the cold thing, _a mom thing_. Tony can relate to a mom thing. Oh how he reminds Tony of himself at 21, who had just lost his parents.

Again his reminded he's not the only person on the team to lose parents he cared about, and also how truly young Steve is.

"So was my mom, great cook. Didn't often, but still. I miss it," Tony has never said those words to anyone, and when Steve pecks over at him Tony knows he's aware of that.

Tony clasps him on the shoulder gently, "Movie night tomorrow, my pick. You don't want to miss out on the epicness that is Harrison Ford."

With that he leaves the kitchen and goes down to his lab quickly. He doesn't do emotions like this, and he doesn't know how to fix it.

Instead he locks himself in his lab for 48 hours, only resurfacing when Bruce drags him out for movie night because it's his pick, and Steve gives him a hesitant smile.

-/-/-/-/-

Tony was like, 80 percent certain the super serum meant that Steve couldn't get sick. He thought he read that in one of the files, pros of serum no illness. He's never seen Steve so much as sniffle since being here and he's worked 72 hours straight just like the rest of them. Unlike himself, whose body clock often betrays him sending shivers throughout his entire body when he needs it the least.

So, Stark is very confused when for two days Steve seems on edge, grumpy and snarky at people. Steve is never snarky. He seems sad somehow, but not the usual kicked like a puppy sad, a different sad and distant that he quite can't place. And it annoys him no end how concerned he is for the stupid blonde.

He's ever more confused when he walks into the common room, to find Steve squinting at the TV massaging his head slightly and Natasha sitting on the arm chair looking up at him from her book every so often. When he enters he shares a look with the assassin, something he's often found himself doing with the red head since they've moved in and both worrying about Steve. It seems like between the two of them they're a little concerned with his mental and physical health, which is absurd because when did they become mom and dad?

Either way, she sends him a look and then motions to Steve. Something's wrong. Well dah.

"Hey, what are we watching?" Tony asks, plonking himself down next to Steve and easily see's the way he winces at the voice and motion.

"Some comedy," Steve replies sinking back into the couch and not looking at Tony.

Tony has never considered himself subtle however, and easily looks Steve up and down trying to figure out what's wrong with him with just his eyes.  Whether Steve is purposely ignoring him or actually doesn't notice Tony looking at him like prey Tony can't tell.

When Steve shifts uncomfortably, he can tell he's being ignored.  

After a beat Tony asks, "You okay Rogers?"

Steve is sitting stoic on the couch with both his arms wrapped around his middle tightly, and he doesn't even bother to fully turn to Tony but give him the side eye and a disgruntled look. He assumes it's supposed to come across and menacing and leadership like, but sitting there hair tussled and sweats, it comes out more moody and teenage angst. He looks young when he isn't decked out in Captain America stuff. Tony has enough self preservation skills to understand that if he mentions this to Steve he may have a fit.

"I'm fine," He grumbles and if Tony wasn't actually a bit worried he would find this whole situation hilarious, Captain America just grumbled at him.

Tony doesn't bother pretending to hide his eye roll and shares another look with Nat, Steve pretends their both not there.

When he winces again, Tony puts his hand on his forehead and frowns, "Can super soldiers get sick?" He asks more to Nat then to Steve.

"Headache, I would say," Nat replies eyeing off the blonde who winces at light and noises.

"Headache," He says to himself contemplating, "Yeah that would make sense, immune system is doubled, super hearing and sensitivity to noise, blood vessels and tissues surrounding the brain chemicals can probably only take so much," Tony rattles off.

Steve clearly doesn't like them talking about him like his not there. He bats his hand away moodily and glares at the older man, "Of course not, I'm not sick."

Tony ignores him as Nat keeps talking, "He also hasn't had much sleep the past few days, wouldn't help."

They both turn to Steve, "Have you been sleeping?" Tony asks annoyed. He's not sure why he's so annoyed but he is.

Steve just frowns at Nat, "How would you possibly know that?"

Nat shrugs nonchalant, "I have my ways."

Steve looks entirely creeped out and Tony is impressed, but he turns to Steve, "Have you had trouble sleeping? That could be the cause of a headache,"

"I've been sleeping fine," Steve answers and Tony just gives him a look completely of eyebrows.

As if Tony doesn't have ways of finding out, honestly. Genius, remember.

"Jarvis how many hours has Steve had to sleep the last two nights?" Tony asks his AI.

Completely unbashful and almost cocky JARVIS replies, "Three in total sir,"

"Three?" Tony asks baffled at Steve at the same time Steve asks outraged,

"Jarvis watches me sleep?"

Tony scoffs, "Oh please he's an AI he monitors your sleep patterns he doesn't sit over your bed and watch you sleep,"

Steve still looks miffed but before he can reply JARVIS helpfully adds, "He's clocked 6.5 hours tossing and turning in bed if that is any consolation sir,"

Apparently it does _not_ seem like much consolation to Steve as he looks mortified this information is being leaked to the world, Tony is impressed at JARVIS ability to embarrass him though. He wonders if that's a function he can enhance in JARVIS, embarrass Steve at any opportunity.

"I'm fine," Steve insists. And maybe Tony on any other day would let it go, because he is the master of _I'm fine_ when he's not actually fine at all. And most of the time he just wants people to leave him alone, but maybe a small part of him wants someone to stay around long enough to break through it and give a damn. He isn't sure that's what Steve wants, he has his captain America reputation on the line here, but Tony thinks the 22 year old kid in him might want someone to stay long enough to understand I'm fine doesn't mean I'm fine at all.

"Sure you are tough guy," Tony insists, clasping his shoulder and leaving the room to go get some medication. He doesn't miss the pout that gets directed at him.

He knows it's a long shot but he's got heavy duty migraine pills around here somewhere that might do s _omething._ He fills a drink bottle of ice water up to the top and goes to the cupboard to collect some of the softest pillows he owns, he knows because their imported from India.

It takes a lot of coaxing and even some threatening for Steve to even consider taking the pills and drink the water.

_"They won't work it doesn't matter,"_

_"Humour me then, can't have our super solider down if the Avengers are called to Assemble. Need you in top health,"_

And he downright refuses to lie down on the couch with the pillows until Nat stands up and eyes him down, which he just sheepishly surrenders to by laying down without another word.

It's not until Natasha returns with his Stark heavy duty blanket that Cap actually blushes at and stumbles around his words, "I- um, it's fine you don't have to-" he looks mortified at the prospect of her _knowing_ about it, let alone holding it right now threatening him with it.

How did she even know about it? Tony is impressed at her spying skills, but also a little concerned.

"Shut up _kotyonok,"_ Nat replies easily as she tucks the blanket around the super solider and Tony almost bursts out laughing at how red his checks are, but doesn't for his sake.

His not even sure if Steve is blushing because he's embarrassed, because it's Natasha doing it, or because she's a girl. Despite being Captain America he still hasn't mastered the art of communication with females. Tony chalks it down to a combination of both.

"We can either do this the easy way, where we _don't_ talk about how you sleep with this blanket every night and its one of the only things that keeps you warm enough to feel content, or we can talk about it. It's up to you," Nat says tucking him all the way in, and taking a seat at the end of the couch, putting his feet in her lap.

He looks like he really wants to argue, to say something, anything that might not mortify him further in this conversation but his self preservation skills are better than Tony gives him credit for because he just sighs dejectedly and doesn't say anything.

"Good answer," Nat says simply, sneaking her hands under the blanket to rub his feet.

Tony just shakes his head, because when did his life become about babysitting a 22 year old superhero, but resigns to his fate as he fits himself in on the other end of the couch near Steve's head, between the pillows and arm rests and gently cards his hair through the blondes hair.

Tony gets JARVIS to dims the lights, and puts on an old black and white film he knows Steve will like that won't put his headache into over drive.

They sit there like that for sometime, Nat pretends not to notice the way Steve flinches very subtly when she hits a particularly sensitive spot on his feet like he's trying to pretend he isn't ticklish as hell, and Tony pretends like he doesn't notice the way Nat smirks at him whenever she does and they pretend like they didn't already know how ticklish Steve was for his sake. That can be another day's quest.

Eventually, Steve breathing evens out and he falls asleep.

-/-/-/-/-

They don't talk about that instant. Steve had woken up a few hours later, to find himself cocooned in the blanket, feet in Nat's lap, head in Tony's, with Bruce sitting on an arm chair reading a book and he had been mortified. Not only were Tony and Natasha witnessing that, but Bruce had also joined the party?

 _All fearless leader naps on team mates_.

He can see the headlines now.

He stumbles out a thank you and quickly retreats to his room where nobody hears from him for 2 days and Tony has to have JARVIS make sure he hasn't died from embarrassment.

He hasn't, and when the all leave the room he gets the all clear to go get his blanket. So Tony kind of counts that as a win in his weird way.

Tony even forgets about it because they're called to a mission the next day, and they go back to being the Avengers. Steve leads them through an army of Doom bots like the pro he is and doesn't flatter once. And Tony, Nat and Bruce never mention anything. Everything goes on like usual.

Until, later that night when Tony is sitting at the table marvelling in how this is his life, Steve coughs announcing his presence and almost scares the shit out of him.

Steve standing in the doorway, still in his Captain America uniform and dirt on his face. He looks tired, but strong standing there with his arms crossed. There fearless leader.

"Yo Cap," Tony says, waving a hand and gulping down some more orange juice.

"That was a good battle today Tony," Steve says and Tony doesn't miss the way his voice is very Captain America and not Steve Rogers. It's weird, living with two different people.

Tony's not sure if anything should be classed as a good battle but lets it slide, "Well we won. That's always nice."

Steve nods curtly, and looks like his struggling for words. That's more like Steve.

"Thank-you Tony," Is all he says and Tony might be a genius, but really he's going to have to elaborate more.

"I'll take appreciation anytime, but anything specific coming to mind captain?" He jokes.

A flicker of uncertainly and embarrassment cloud his face for a micro second before he composes himself, "For being a good team mate. And also, allowing me into your home."

The almost bashful look on his face speaks volumes and Tony translates it to, _thank you for not treating me any different on the field despite the fact you've seen me sleeping with a fluffy blanket_ , and Tony just nods.

"What are families for," He replies easily, saluting his orange juice to the captain and retreating to his lab.

He is informed by JARVIS that Steve sleeps throughout the night.

-/-/-/-/-

Tony is good at observing people, notices the way after some time everyone starts to feel more comfortable in the home. Treat it like their own, treat the people around them like family. Learn to trust everyone.

It's not an easy process, Tony is the first to admit he has trust issues that sky rocket off the planet, but it happens. Slowly.

Tony notices the way Steve doesn't let himself trust these people, and doesn't let himself be as young as Tony knows he is. Knows he sometimes can't help and be.

It's a Sunday, nobody is on a mission, all nipped out in the tower somewhere and Tony's been in his lab for 10 hours straight. Hardly a record but he needs a break. He comes up to the common room to find it absolutely storming out side, if Tony didn't know any better he'd think someone has severely pissed off Munroe and all of New York is facing her wrath. He's glad he is inside.

He's not surprised to see Steve in the common room, watching a movie. If he's not beating up a punching bag or sketching he's in here. What Tony is surprised to see is he's wrapped himself around the Stark blanket, staring absentmindedly at the TV.  Steve hasn't brought the blanket out since that one time he was sick, and Tony was sure they'd never get proof he used it again until Tony was ready to embarrass the living daylights out of him. He was going to wait until he knew Steve felt more comfortable in the tower, and maybe on a move night.

When another wave of lighting hits it's impossible to miss the way his whole body jumps, shakes with an unnerving terror. Tony wonders if he heard the lightning when he was under.

"What are we watching?" Tony asks as he plonks himself down on the couch next to Steve, startling him slightly and resting his feet on the coffee table. Tony and Steve are still wary about emotions, and Tony doesn't do heart to hearts. He gets in your face and rattles you down in a way that eventually comes out as comforting without once having to talk about emotions.

Steve looks over to him, somewhat embarrassed and somewhat relieved he's here.

"Beauty and the Beast," Steve says quietly.

Tony hums, not his choice of Disney movie but last he heard Steve was watching them all in order of being made. And there was nothing like a Disney movie on a rainy day.

"Bell really shouldn't have picked either, you know. Guston or the Beast. She was a perfectly intelligent woman who could have gotten by on her own. She's much smarter and stronger then both of them really. Her flaw was the fact she felt like she had to chose," Tony rambles and Steve looks perplexed.

"It's a Disney movie, she has to end up with her prince charming," Steve says.

Tony just shrugs, "Mulan is a good Disney movie. She saves all of bloody China, but what thanks does she get? And Frozen, have you seen Frozen?"

"I haven't gotten to them yet," Steve admits, like he's embarrassed.

"JARVIS queue up Mulan next," Tony says and Steve doesn't argue that his order is being ruined by the genius.

Instead, he shimmies himself closer to Tony, trying to be inconspicuous but failing miserably, when another bout of lightning hits.

"So, the blanket works?" Tony asks after a while, startlingly Steve out of his trance. Steve blushes and moves a bit away from Tony, clutching it tightly. Guarding himself in a way Tony wishes he wouldn't.

"Yeah," He says softly, "Thanks, by the way. I never said thank you for it."

Tony shrugs, "Least I could do with you saving the world and all kid,"

It slips out and Tony doesn't even realise he's said it, but Steve is startled by it and stares at him frowning faintly. It's hardly an angry stare though, more like a disgruntled pout.

"I'm not a kid Stark," Steve says, putting on his captain America tone and Tony laughs at him, which just startles the blonde even more.

Tony's not sure, but he _thinks_ Steve Rogers is going to try and argue with him about not being a kid, while wrapped up in a fluffy blanket and plaid pyjama pants watching a Disney movie. Tony really hopes that is the case. The Captain America voice looses all effect when wrapped up in that blanket and Tony can't wait to inform him as such.

No, Steve is definitely not a kid, but elements of him are. Parts of him are still young, the youngest on the team and its now when Tony is fully reminded of that. For one, no one else on the team would be this jittered had Tony called them kid, which puts Steve in a catch 22, because if he argues with him about this it's going to be fantastic. Just more ammunition for Tony really.

Tony doesn't want to scare him away though, he wants Steve to be comfortable and he has taken on this weird need to take care of the guy. Even though he's Captain America, someone Tony idolised as a child. _That's_ never reaching the surface though.

"No, you're not. Technically, but I'm old. And you're young, too young not to have a family to take care of you. I know what it's like to be 22 and not have anyone you think you can trust. Just making sure you know, you don't have that problem anymore," Tony says simply, not making eye contact with the super solider and allowing it to sink in.

It takes a minute of Steve playing with the edge of his blanket and ignoring Tony before he says, "I can take care of myself," It's supposed to come out confident, but Steve hates the way his voice wavers, making it more of a question. Sometimes it's hard being Captain America all the time.

"We all can, but that's not the point," Tony shrugs, "Now you can either sit down, shut up and watch the movie, or we can talk about how you're jumping at every loud noise the thunder is omitting it's up to you. Personally I know which one I'd rather take if I were you, but if you want me to call Nat so she can sing you a lullaby that's totally your choice. But she's a lot more ruthless then me. Also, arguing in your current predicament is just going to add fuel to my fire. Sorry but the Captain America voice looses all power wrapped up in a fluffy blanket watching Disney movies. But please, I love ammunition so go ahead if you think you have a case. Now pause it while I make popcorn," Tony says easily, patting his knee condescendingly while he goes to the kitchen.

Tony doesn't ever think he'll tire of making Captain America blush, leaving the other male with a nice chrisom colour on his checks. When he comes back Steve just pouts at him, but he hands him the popcorn and Steve offers him some of the blanket.

They watch the movie in comfortable silence, and when the thunder bangs loudly, Tony pretends like he doesn't notice Steve shimmy closer to him. Eventually he just puts a pillow in his lap and drags the big lug onto it, forcing him to lie down. He does without complaint.

"So, how old are you grandpa?" Steve teases and Tony pulls on his ear gently.

"Older then you, you overgrown child." 


End file.
